


Emergency

by Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Blood, F/F, I suppose its thasmin but not really, Morgan and his henchmen, Slight description of Violence, The doctor gets hurt, The doctor is a literal child, There is no urgency, Yaz to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo/pseuds/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo
Summary: The Doctor is a child and has literally no sence of urgency what so ever..
Relationships: 13/yaz, Thasmin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I think of this but I'm POSTING IT ANYWAY!!  
> Let me know if you know where this prompt came from, I'd love to thank them!   
> 
> 
> There's some descriptions of the doctor getting hurt and blood and stuff so yeah... Read at your own disgression!

The Doctor barely had time to register the flash of silver before the knife went through the palm of her hand and into the floor, pinning her to the ground. A strangled cry escaped her lips, hastily muffled as a meaty hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shut her up, won't you?" Morgan glared at his henchmen, "someone comes in, we're screwed."

Tears filled her eyes, running down her cheeks in scalding rivulets. It hurts... She'd been hurt before, but not like this. Never like this. Dark, red, warm blood trickled over her upturned palm and through her trembling fingers. 

A bell shrilled and Morgan looked up, "We'd better go." 

"What about it?" One of the henchmen asked, nodding their head towards the Doctor.

The lanky senior's face curled in disgust.  
"Leave it, someone will come along and release it soon enough." 

The hand disappeared from the Doctor's mouth as the men left the room with a loud metallic clang of the door. 

The doctor blinked against the waves of pain. The room was moving very oddly, colours swirling round the edges of her vision. Her fingers twitched involuntarily and agony raged through her body, every nerve screaming as uncontrollable whimpers left her mouth. 

With the men gone, she was safe to move and carefully, oh so slowly, reached into her coat pocket and dug out a small phone. She winced and whimpered as every tiny movement set her nerves alight with agony all over again.

Holding the phone close to her face, she awkwardly dialed the only number she knew. 

"Doctor! This phone is supposed to be for emergency's only!" Yasmin's exasperated voice came over the line.  
Admittedly, the time lord had already called Yaz twice that day, both non-emergencies, so the Doctor could understand her growing frustration.

"I know." The blonde answered simply.

"Go on then." Yaz sighed, "What's your emergency this time? Run out of biscuits again?!"

"I'm in a pool of blood."

The Doctor could almost hear Yaz's mouth opening and closing like a fish.  
"W-well, is it ... Your blood?" 

"Yea, I think so."

"Where is the blood coming from?" Yaz probed.

"Umm.. Probably from the stab wound."

"You were stabbed?!"  
Yaz's panic was suddenly much more evident.

"Oh yeah definitely."


End file.
